


Sturmschäden

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer





	Sturmschäden

Sternzeit 4138.5:

Seit nunmehr knapp siebenunddreißig Stunden zog die Enterprise lautlos ihre Bahnen im Orbit um den Klasse-M-Planeten Delta Vega.  
Auf dem Schiff begann gerade der allmorgendliche Trubel. Die Schichten der Wissenschafts-Offiziere und ebenso die der Techniker begannen für gewöhnlich Acht Uhr, zählte man die Nachtschicht und den Bereitschaftsdienst nicht dazu. Obwohl es im Weltraum keinen Tag und keine Nacht im herkömmlichen Sinne gab, da sie Sonne natürlich nicht auf und unter ging wie beispielsweise auf der Erde, versuchte man zumindest den vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Rhythmus künstlich aufrecht zu erhalten. Zu diesem Zwecke besaß das Schiff Tageslichtsensoren, die je nach Uhrzeit Sonnenaufgang, Tag, Sonnenuntergang und Nacht simulierten. Man hatte festgestellt, dass diese Simulation den Biorhythmus, einer sich für längere Zeit im All befindlichen Besatzung, positiv beeinflusste. Auf diese Weise erlag man nicht dem Gefühl, sich in den unendlichen zeitlosen Weiten des Kosmos zu verlieren. 

Punkt Sieben Uhr – wie jeden Morgen - riss der computergesteuerte Weckalarm Spock unsanft aus dem Schlaf.

»Alarm Aus«, knurrte er und setzte sich verstört im Bett auf. Sein Herz hämmerte; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, auf der Enterprise jemals derart fest geschlafen zu haben. Für gewöhnlich blieb ein kleiner Teil in ihm stets wach und abrufbereit, falls es einmal einen Notfall oder etwas Ähnliches gab. Doch Spock war so weit fort gewesen, dass er einen Moment lang nicht wusste, wo er war. Trotz des tiefen Schlafes fühlte er sich jetzt paradoxerweise erschöpft und gerädert, was seiner Logik vollkommen entbehrte. Jeder Muskel tat ihm weh, war hart und verspannt. In seinen Schläfen pochte der Schmerz und die Augen brannten, als hätte er… Nein, das war absoluter Unsinn... Doch um sich zu vergewissern, drehte er sich um und starrte entsetzt auf sein Kopfkissen.  
Er hatte mit tränennassen Stoff gerechnet, doch was er stattdessen sah war ein unansehnlicher, tellergroßer Blutfleck, der sich auf seinem Kissen ausgebreitet hatte. Er fing bereits an, von den Rändern nach innen hin zu trockenen und verfärbte sich dabei rostbraun. Spock tastete mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht und spürte krustige, verklebte Reste einer Flüssigkeit.  
Zweifelsohne sein eigenes Blut. 

_»Warte.« Jim hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. »Wir müssen das abwaschen und sehen, ob es aufgehört hat.«_

Die Bilder kamen so schnell und glasklar zurück, dass er nicht einmal Atem holen konnte. Er hatte davon geträumt. Nein, er hatte es erlebt; das waren keine Träume. Es waren _Erinnerungen_. Real und beängstigend intensiv.  
Szenische Bilder von dem Tag den sie zusammen an dem kleinen See im Wald verbracht hatten rauschten durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Jim hatte ihn geliebt, ihn verwöhnt, ihm den Verstand geraubt und es war ihm vorgekommen wie das Paradies. Zusammen in dieser unberührten Welt. Und dann war da plötzlich… das Blut gewesen. Fürsorglich hatte Jim es abgewaschen und beide konnten sich nicht erklären, weshalb Spock auf einmal so anfällig gewesen war. Doch ernsthafte Sorge hatte sich in Jims liebevollem Blick gespiegelt.  
Ein flaues Gefühl von Nervosität stieg in dem Vulkanier auf. Aber nicht nur das bereitete ihm Sorgen. Es war viel mehr das ungute Gefühl leiser Wut, von aufgellendem Zorn, das ihn wirklich beunruhigte, denn er wusste, was das für ihn bedeutete.

Er stand auf und warf das Kissen angewidert in die Klappe für die Wäscheentsorgung.  
Im Bad wusch er sich das getrocknete Blut vom Gesicht, ohne sich dabei im Spiegel anzusehen. Es reichte ihm vollkommen aus, die Lache auf seinem Kopfkissen gesehen zu haben. Alles andere war überflüssig. Er hatte es satt, sich ständig seinem Körper und dessen Kindereien unterwerfen zu müssen. Es gab so viel zu tun und er durfte sich davon nicht mehr ablenken lassen. Die Theorie in seinem Kopf nahm mehr und mehr Gestalt an und würde sie sich tatsächlich bewahrheiten, hatte er vielleicht auch schon einen Lösungsansatz parat. Nur musste er sich vorher ganz sicher sein.  
Nachdem er sich angezogen und eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang vergeblich versucht hatte, sich mit Meditation zu stärken, beschloss er, zu den Wissenschaftslaboren aufzubrechen und endlich mit seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu beginnen.  
Mit sämtlichen Unterlagen, die er für seine Forschungen eventuell benötigte, unter den Arm geklemmt, stand er da, als es an seiner Kabinentür klopfte.

 

*

 

Der Chef-Ingenieur der Enterprise hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an dem Transportersystem herumgebastelt. Mehrere kleine Schaltkreisdefekte im Soltriebwerk sowie in den Antriebsaggregaten waren repariert und die teils durchgeschmorten Verbindungskabel im Transporterpanel ausgetauscht. In mühseliger Kleinarbeit hatte er sämtliche Kabel und Verbindungen der Anlage überprüft, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass keine weiteren Schäden unbemerkt blieben. Aufgrund der Anweisung von Mr. Spock hatte er keinen Beamtest durchführen können, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Technik nun wieder einwandfrei funktionierte.  
Müde und mit schmerzendem Rücken fiel er nach einem verdienten Gläschen Scotch ins Bett. Er war zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, doch wollte ihn das Gefühl der Schuld einfach nicht los lassen. Im Grunde war er ja für diese Misere verantwortlich. Er hätte dem Captain und Mr. Spock eindringlicher von dem Vorhaben abraten müssen. Es ging ihm dabei nicht um die Schäden, die die Magnetböe verursacht hatte; Kurzschlüsse und durchgeschmorte Kabel konnte man reparieren, aber die beiden hätten dabei umkommen können. Und das hätte er sich niemals verziehen. Andererseits, wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gewesen, dass genau in diesem Augenblick eine Böe aufkommen würde, nachdem es zuvor seit Stunden ruhig gewesen war. Aber es gab diese Zufälle nun einmal und das hätte niemand von ihnen unterschätzen dürfen.  
Scotty beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Sache zum Glück noch einmal gut ausgegangen war und dass er fortan vorsichtiger sein würde und fiel sehr bald in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

 

*

 

Ohne Frühstück machte sich Spock endlich auf den Weg hinauf in die wissenschaftliche Abteilung. Noch immer brodelte in ihm die Wut über den Besuch, den er an diesem Morgen bekommen hatte, doch er schluckte sie mühsam hinunter und versuchte, sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben zu konzentrieren. Hit Hilfe des Bibliothekscomputers konnte er die Theorie, die in seinem Kopf heranwuchs, vielleicht überprüfen und weitere Schritte planen.

Die Sektionen der wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen lagen auf den Decks Zwei und Drei des Schiffes. Zu ihrer Ausstattung gehörte neben einer ganzen Reihe von Laboren und Untersuchungsräumen auch der zentrale Bibliotheks-Computer, der über einen spezifisch fundierten Wissensspeicher verfügte und außerdem mit der planetoiden Datenbank, Memory Alpha, verbunden war. Diese Datenbank diente der Föderation als Aufbewahrungsort für alle wissenschaftlichen, geschichtlichen und kulturellen Informationen der vereinigten Planeten.  
Bis jetzt hatte Spock sich immer auf den Computer und seine Berechnungen und Aussagen verlassen können und so hoffte er auch heute, mit dessen Hilfe, die Vermutungen, die er angestellt hatte, untermauern zu können.

Sein Gesicht zeigte die für ihn typische konzentrierte Anspannung, als er auf dem Stuhl vor dem Systempult Platz nahm. »Computer?«

Die Lämpchen des Gerätes begannen zu blinken. »… Bereit.«

Spock rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und überlegte, wie er seine Fragen bestmöglich formulieren konnte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. »Ich bitte um Überprüfung folgender Theorie: Ist es möglich, dass ein Magnetsturm Schwankungen der Transporterenergie verursachen könnte, die stark genug sind, einen kurzzeitigen interdimensionalen Kontakt mit einem Paralleluniversum oder einer anderen Dimensionsebene, während des Beamens herzustellen?«

Der Computer startete seine theoretischen Berechnungen und die kleinen bunten Lichter begannen dabei wild zu blinken.

Ungeduldig trommelte Spock mit den Fingern auf der ledernen Stuhllehne herum. Dies war bis jetzt seine einzig brauchbare Theorie und wenn sie sich als falsch herausstellte, hatte er keinerlei Alternativen und konnte noch mal ganz von vorn anfangen. Andererseits lag er mit seinen Vermutungen nur sehr selten daneben, also maß er sich zur Ruhe.

Die Lichter erstarben und erneut erklang die monotone Stimme des Systems. »… Positiv.«

Ein kleines sieghaftes Lächeln huschte über Spocks Mundwinkel, doch er behielt seine Konzentration bei und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. »Wäre es möglich, dass in so einer Situation Personen aus einem Universum in ein anderes misstransferiert werden?«

»… Positiv«, bestätigte das System erneut.

»Und was würde geschehen, wäre der Beamvorgang einer Person bereits im Gange, und der Transporterleitstrahl würde durch den Ionensturm abgelenkt?«

Ein Moment verging, bis er die Auskunft erhielt. »Wenn die Person entmaterialisiert im Raum schwebt, während der Leitstrahl umgelenkt wird, kann es zu einer Spaltung des Geistes dieser Person kommen und die Person würde auf zwei oder mehreren Dimensionsebenen gleichzeitig materialisieren.«

Das deckte sich mit Spocks Verdacht und er nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, doch nun kam es darauf an. »Computer. Könnte ein humanoides Wesen so eine Spaltung überleben?«

Und wieder ratterte der Computer sekundenlang vor sich hin und stellte allerlei Berechnungen an, bevor er endlich die Antwort ausspuckte. »… Positiv.«

»Können die Voraussetzungen eines solchen Transfers mit Hilfe der Schiffsenergie künstlich geschaffen werden?«

»… Positiv.«

Spock ballte die Fäuste vor Anspannung. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, das alles rückgängig zu machen, es wieder ins Lot zu bringen. »Verfahren aufzeichnen.«

Wenn der Captain und er tatsächlich durch einen abgelenkten Leitstrahl gespalten und auf eine andere Dimensionsebene transferiert worden waren, musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo genau sich die beiden anderen Hälften jetzt befanden. Dann konnte er den Transporter exakt auf deren Position einzustellen und sie zurück zu holen.  
Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er ihre gegenwärtige Position feststellen konnte. »Computer. Ich benötige alle Daten der evolutionsgeschichtlichen Entwicklung des Planeten Delta Vega.«

 

*

 

Es war bereits Mittag als das typische Pfeifen des Intercoms durch das Quartier hallte und ein Gespräch an den Captain meldete. Schlaftrunken setzte sich Kirk an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm öffnete die Verbindung. »Kirk hier.«

»McCoy. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe.« Die Stimme des Arztes klang ernst.

»Ich wollte gerade duschen. Was ist denn los, Pille?«

Kurz herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, bevor McCoy antwortete. »Du solltest mal runterkommen und dir etwas ansehen.«

Müde glitten Kirks Finger durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Seine Stimme klang kraftlos. »Hat das nicht Zeit bis nachher?«

»Ich fürchte nicht.«

Schlug McCoy diesen eindringlichen, ärztlichen Tonfall an, wusste er Captain, dass es dringend sein musste. Also verabschiedete er sich von dem verlockenden Gedanken, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und nickte seufzend. »Gut. Ich bin gleich da.« 

Es klickte und die Leitung war tot.

Kirk raffte sich auf und putzte sich die Zähne. Wenn er schon keine Dusche bekam, wollte er wenigstens den schalen Geschmack loswerden, mit dem er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war. Das scharfe Zitronen-Minze-Aroma der Zahncreme kribbelte erfrischend auf seiner Zunge während er sich fragte, was der Arzt ihm wohl zeigen wollte. Natürlich hätte er ihn fragen können, aber bestimmte Informationen gab man besser nicht über die Sprechanlage durch, wenn sie vertraulich bleiben sollten. Bei über vierhundert Mann an Bord war Vertrauen gut, doch Kontrolle besser.  
Inständig bete er, dass die Sache nichts mit Spock zu tun hatte; auch wenn ihm seine Intuition nicht gerade viel Platz für Optimismus einräumte. Es war gut möglich, dass es Spock inzwischen ebenfalls schlechter ging. Er selbst fühlte sich an diesem Morgen wie erschlagen. Seine Glieder schmerzten und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Gefühlschaos. 

Er hatte sich dieses Mal sofort glasklar an jede Einzelheit der letzten Traumreise erinnert. Die Bilder fluteten unaufhörlich an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und brachten ihn mehr und mehr aus der Fassung. Er versuchte, sich selbst dort zu beobachten, sich rational zu analysieren, doch er schaffte es nicht. Einerseits war ihm dieses andere Ich dort absolut fremd und machte ihm Angst, andererseits fühlte er sich von ihm angezogen und sehnte sich danach, den Platz mit ihm zu tauschen. Er konnte dessen Gefühle für Spock absolut nachvollziehen; sogar nachempfinden. Es kam ihm vor, als sei der Jim Kirk dort nicht direkt ein Abbild, sondern viel mehr ein Teil von ihm selbst, der bis jetzt tief vergraben unter all seinen Prinzipien und Vorstellungen, unter all den Pflichten und der Verantwortung still existiert hatte, ohne jemals an die Oberfläche gekommen zu sein. Dieser Teil gehörte definitiv zu ihm auch wenn dessen Handlungen ihm äußerst befremdlich vorkamen.

Ursprünglich hatte er sich heute das Kommando von Spock zurück holen wollen, aber er wusste nicht, ob das eine wirklich gute Idee war. Bevor er diese verwirrenden Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, fühlte er sich kaum im Stande, für sich allein Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie also sollte er dann die Verantwortung über ein ganzes Schiff übernehmen können? Wenn auf Grund seiner mangelhaften Zurechnungsfähigkeit Fehler geschahen, wäre das unentschuldbar.  
Doch wenigstens konnte er, wenn er schon ins Lazarett ging, McCoy bitten, ihn noch einmal durchchecken und ihm vielleicht etwas gegen diese Kopfschmerzen geben. Möglicherweise konnte er ihm sogar helfen. Und er brauchte Hilfe, das wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst. Mit Spock konnte er nicht reden – jedenfalls noch nicht -, also blieb ihm nur sein anderer enger Vertrauter und Freund an Bord der Enterprise, der Schiffsarzt.

Auf dem Weg ins Lazarett verstärkte sich Kirks ungutes Gefühl. Wohlgefühlt hatte er sich in diesem Teil des Schiffes noch nie besonders aber heute hatte er etwas zu beichten, das dem Arzt garantiert überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Schon unzählige Male hatte er unangenehme Neuigkeiten überbringen müssen, aber noch nichts hatte er bisher als so schwierig empfunden, wie das hier. 

Als Kirk den Büroraum des Arztes betrat, begrüßte McCoy ihn und deutete dann wortlos auf das, was auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. 

Der Captain trat an den Tisch heran. »Was ist das?«

»Spocks Kopfkissen.«

»Du, liebe Güte.« Kraftlos sackte Kirk auf dem Bürostuhl zusammen, der hinter ihm stand. »Ich hab’s befürchtet.«  
Vor ihm lag der endgültige Beweis für die tatsächliche Existenz dieser anderen Welt. Jetzt war all das nicht mehr nur Spekulation. Es war eine Tatsache, die Kirk nun nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Spock und er waren wirklich die letzten zwei Nächte fort gewesen und hatten all das getan, was er kaum zu denken wagte. »Wie bist du da ran gekommen?«

McCoy kam zu ihm herüber und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tischkante, doch sah er nicht das blutverschmierte Kissen an, sondern seinen Freund. »Spock hat es heute früh in die Wäscheentsorgung geworfen. Er hat wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass der Maschinensensor in der Wäsche das vorhandene Blut registrieren würde und die Stoffe aussortiert.« Er hob die Schultern. »Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach egal. Jedenfalls kam natürlich jemand schnurstracks aus der Sortierungsanlage hier herauf, um mir das nette kleine Geschenk zu überreichen.« 

Schwermütig rieb sich Kirk die pochende Stirn.

Der Arzt sah seinen Freund an, nahm den hellblauen Kaffeebecher vom Tisch und schlürfte daran, bevor ihm der Geduldsfaden endgültig riss. »Jim, du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was hier los ist! Der Unfall, die Bewusstlosigkeit, dann wachen meine beiden Patienten plötzlich aus Gründen, die nicht medizinisch zu erklären sind, wieder auf, doch sie scheinen immer mehr neben sich zu stehen.« Er stellte den Becher beiseite und tat einen langen Seufzer. »Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du mehr als eine Woche Landeurlaub, und Spock rastet vollkommen aus. Von dem Blut fang‘ ich jetzt mal gar nicht erst an.«

Kirk hob erstaunt den Kopf. »Er ist ausgerastet?«

»Das kann ich dir sagen.« McCoy lachte verächtlich, doch seine Augen blieben ernst. »Hochkant rausgeschmissen hat er mich.«

»Pille, ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen.« Kirk sah leidlich drein.

»Nachdem ich das Blut hier analysiert und festgestellt hatte, dass es Spocks‘ ist, musste ich mich als Arzt natürlich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht. Also bin ich zu seinem Quartier marschiert, um ihm einen ärztlichen Besuch abzustatten. Zuerst war er ganz ruhig, aber als ich ihm dann das Kissen unter die Nase hielt und verlangte, ihn durchchecken zu wollen, ist er ausgerastet und hat mich schreiend hinausgeworfen. Man, dieser Vulkanier kann einem wirklich Angst machen, wenn er in Rage gerät. Gruselig.« Er schmunzelte bitter.

Kirk konnte kaum glauben, dass sie hier beide über denselben Mann sprachen - seinem ersten Offizier. Er hatte Spock zuletzt so sanftmütig und sensibel erlebt. Zugegeben, das war nicht in dieser Realität gewesen, aber zählte es deshalb nicht? »Was hat er denn genau gesagt?«

»Er hat gemeint, dass er für solchen Schwachsinn keine Zeit hätte, dass er sich schon bei mir gemeldet hätte, wenn er einen Arzt nötig gehabt hätte und dass er jetzt ganz dringend an die Arbeit gehen müsse. Ach ja, und dass ich meine Nase doch zukünftig nicht mehr in seine privaten Angelegenheiten stecken solle.« 

Kirk sah den Arzt an und lächelte mitleidig. »Das hat gesessen.«

Doch McCoy fand das ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen. »Ehrlich. Vielleicht wäre es besser, du würdest Spock das Kommando entziehen. Es geht nicht nur um den Wutanfall, er scheint mir generell etwas neben der Spur zu sein. Er ist zwar sehr geschäftig, versucht den Technikern bei dem Transporterproblem zu helfen und was weiß ich, worüber er sonst noch brütet, aber er hat offensichtlich starke Schwierigkeiten, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Das konnte auch Scotty bestätigen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, er sei emotionell kompromittiert. Irgendetwas scheint ihm gewaltig zu schaffen zu machen.«

Schweigend wandte Kirk den Blick ab und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

McCoy kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Kirk ganz genau. »Okay, Jim. Ich höre.«

»Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?« Sein Freund hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ich weiß selbst nicht, was hier vor sich geht.« Und in einem gewissen Sinne entsprach dies sogar der Wahrheit.

»Dann versuch‘ wenigstens, mir zu berichten, was du weißt. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam eine Lösung. So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Wir müssen spätestens morgen Mittag zur Konferenz aufbrechen, sonst ist das alles nicht länger nur unser Problem, sondern das der Föderation.«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß.« Auch Kirk war sich über die Dringlichkeit einer baldigen Lösung völlig im Klaren, möglicherweise war es demnach wirklich das Beste, den Arzt endlich einzuweihen. »Wo soll ich nur anfangen, Pille?«

Der Arzt stand auf und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er zum Getränkeautomaten marschierte. »Ich hol‘ dir einen Kaffee.«

Kirk wusste, dass er darüber sprechen musste, nur wie sollte er ihm erklären, was da zwischen Spock und ihm vor ging? McCoy würde höchstwahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn er erfuhr, dass die beiden sich dort liebten und dass sie Sex miteinander hatten. Er würde ihm vermutlich nicht einmal glauben und ihn sofort an den Ohren zum Bordpsychologen schleifen. Gut, vielleicht brauchte er ihm nicht direkt auf die Nase binden, was sie dort genau getan hatten. Was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? War es von essentieller Bedeutung für die Lösung des Problems? Er bezweifelte das ernsthaft und so entschloss er sich, zumindest die pikanten Details vorerst für sich zu behalten.

Pille kam einen Moment später zurück und reichte ihm den dampfenden Becher. »Also, ich bin ganz Ohr.«

»Nun. Wie du bereits weißt, wollten Spock und ich auf den Planeten herunter beamen. Wir nahmen also die übliche Position auf der Plattform ein und Scotty bediente die Transporterkonsole.« Er stellte den Becher beiseite, ohne davon zu trinken. »Zuerst schien alles wie immer, doch dann erfasste das Schiff wieder eine dieser magnetischen Böen. Der Boden unter unseren Füßen wankte und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Prozess der Entmaterialisierung stoppte. Ich stand definitiv nicht mehr auf der Plattform und doch war ich noch nicht gänzlich fort.« 

McCoy nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

»Du weißt wie kurz der Moment zwischen der Entmaterialisierung auf der einen Ebene und der Rematerialisierung auf der anderen ist. Aber diesmal kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.« Kirk schauderte angesichts der bloßen Erinnerung daran. »Und dann… Nichts mehr.«

»Also kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr überhaupt auf der Planetenoberfläche angekommen seid?«

Kirk schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dort angekommen sind. Und wenn doch, dann erinnere ich mich nicht mehr daran.«

»Und was genau geschah dann?«

»Ich erwachte am nächsten Tag hier im Krankenbett.« Seine Augen suchten im Gesicht des Arztes nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass er das, was nun folgen würde, verstehen und nicht verurteilen würde. Doch was das betraf, konnte er Pille einfach nicht einschätzen. Er musste es also riskieren, für verrückt erklärt zu werden. »Etwas später tauchten diese merkwürdigen Erinnerungen auf. Zuerst dachte ich, es seien nur Traumfetzen, lächerliche Hirngespinste, doch dann grub mein Kopf immer mehr dieser Erinnerungen aus, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.«

»Was genau waren das für _Erinnerungen_?«

»Ich…« Wieder rieb sich Kirk die peinlich berührt Stirn. Ihm war äußerst unbehaglich zu Mute. Doch er musste damit rausrücken, sonst würde er ganz bestimmt wahnsinnig werden. »Spock und ich saßen in einer anderen Welt fest. Wir konnten uns an nichts mehr erinnern. Weder an die Enterprise, noch daran, dass wir Kommandeur und Offizier waren. Wir dachten auch gar nicht darüber nach. Es war, als hätte dieser Teil von uns niemals existiert.« Er gönnte sich eine kleine Pause um sich nun doch einen Schluck von dem Kaffee zu nehmen. Dann fuhr er fort. »Weißt du, das Problem ist, es war kein Traum. Es fühlte sich _real_ an. Schon allein die Zeitspanne kam mir erheblich länger vor als eine Traumsequenz. Fast so, als wäre jede Einzelheit in Echtzeit geschehen und wir hätten etliche Stunden dort verbracht. Tage.«

»Versteh mich nicht falsch, Jim«, nachdenklich rührte der Arzt in seinem Getränk herum, »aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum dich das derart aus der Fassung bringt. Was ist dort passiert?«

Kirk seufzte und lehnte sich müde in dem Stuhl zurück. »Wir sind zusammen gewesen, Pille.« 

»Das sagtest du bereits, aber-« Um ein Haar hätte McCoy seinen Becher fallen gelassen. Schockiert und ein wenig ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund an. »Oh!« Zu einer präziseren Antwort war er in diesem Augenblick nicht im Stande. Die Art, wie sein Freund das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, ließ keinerlei Fragen mehr offen.

Kirk quittierte die ungewöhnliche Sprachlosigkeit des Arztes mit einem bitteren Lächeln. »Versteh‘ doch, das bin nicht ich und andererseits doch! Am Anfang kam mir es völlig abwegig und befremdlich vor, aber so langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, ich kann nicht mehr zwischen der Realität und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden. Im meinem Kopf vermischt sich alles zu einem gigantischen Chaos!« Er stand auf und fing an, in dem kleinen Büro unruhig auf und abzulaufen. »Was ist, wenn die Wirklichkeit dort die eigentliche Realität wäre und das hier alles nur Fiktion ist?«

Der Arzt warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. »Das glaubst du nicht ernsthaft?« 

»Ich weiß es nicht! Und nach der letzten Nacht habe ich das Gefühl, auch noch den letzten Funken Verstand zu verlieren. Obendrein fange ich an, mich körperlich immer schlechter zu fühlen. Ich habe bohrende Kopfschmerzen und jeder Muskel in meinem Leib schmerzt.«

»Und glaubst du… Dass es Spock genau so geht?«

»Du hast ihn erlebt, oder?«

»In der Tat. So habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit…« McCoy schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte. »Hast du mit ihm mal darüber gesprochen?«

Kirk lachte spöttisch. »Wie könnte ich das? Du kennst doch Spock. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar mich hochkant rauswerfen, wenn ich ihm mit derartigem Blödsinn komme. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich ihm unter die Augen treten soll nach diesen Dingen, die wir miteinander-« Er beschloss, dass es besser sei, diesen Gedanken nicht laut zu Ende zu bringen.

»Jim. Du sagtest, du hättest das Gefühl, dass du immer mehr zu diesem anderen Du würdest.« McCoys Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten. »Entwickelst du Gefühle für ihn?«

Kirk blieb stehen und sah den Arzt angesichts dieser direkten Frage entgeistert an. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Dass er schon jetzt hoffnungslos in seinen ersten Offizier verliebt war? Dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an die Stunden, die sie dort miteinander verbracht hatten? An die markerschütternden Gefühle, die er empfunden hatte? An Spocks Lachen, das ihm Schmetterlinge im Bauch flattern ließ? An die intimen Dinge, die sie einander zugeflüstert hatten? An den unglaublichen Sex, den sie dort gehabt hatten - und der alles überstieg, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte?

»Du musst darauf nicht antworten. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.« Pille nahm ihn bei den Schultern und bugsierte ihn aus dem Büro. »Lass mich dich noch einmal untersuchen. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens etwas gegen deine körperlichen Symptome tun. Und für die andere Sache werden wir uns wohl oder übel eine Lösung überlegen müssen.« 

Doch Kirk wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt eine Lösung wollte. Das einzige, was er mit bestimmter Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er Spock wollte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach der anderen Welt, dass er sich kaum noch vorstellen konnte, jemals wieder ohne die Ausflüge dorthin, leben zu können. Er verzehrte sich nach dem Frieden und der Ruhe. Nach der bedingungslosen Zweisamkeit. Der Liebe und dem Glück. Er war schon immer gern bei Spock gewesen, aber das dort war anders. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, einem anderen Menschen (oder in dem Falle einem Vulkanier) so nah sein zu können. Wenn er daran dachte, Spock zu verlieren, ächzte sein Herz unter der großen Last so qualvoll, dass er den Gedanken sofort beiseite schob.

McCoy untersuchte ihn wortlos, doch sein Gesicht verriet, dass sich hinter dem akkurat zur Seite gekämmten Pony die Gedanken überschlugen. Sein Kopf versuchte angestrengt, die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Warum hatte es gerade Jim und Spock treffen müssen? Er konnte nur schwerlich damit umgehen, wenn etwas mit den beiden nicht stimmte und dieser Unfall, so fürchtete er, konnte weitaus schwerwiegendere Folgen haben, als sie bisher ahnten. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich aus jeder brenzligen Situation immer irgendwie heraus gewunden, aber auf ein derart unverschämtes Glück sollte man sich besser nicht immer verlassen.  
Und zu allem Überfluss musste er nun auch noch darüber nachdenken, dass Jim und Spock etwas Intimes miteinander taten und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Jim hätte ihm nichts davon gesagt. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf fuhren Achterbahn und er flehte den Herrgott an, aussteigen zu dürfen.  
Doch so schockiert er darüber auch war, er wollte sich nicht derart spießig und engstirnig verhalten, dass Jim es womöglich noch bereute, dass er so offen zu ihm gewesen war. Wenn seine beiden Freunde wirklich zusammen kämen und glücklich damit waren, konnte er das wohl kaum verurteilen. Er würde lernen müssen, damit klar zu kommen, wenn er die beiden nicht verlieren wollte. So oder so.

»Blutwerte, Zellrate, Temperatur und Lungenfunktion sind völlig im Normalbereich.« Er deutete auf die Anzeigetafel an der Wand.

Kirk setzte sich auf. »Aber?«

»Siehst du den Messpegel für die Gehirnströme? Er ist viel zu hoch.« 

»Was heißt das? Dass mein Schädel explodiert?« 

Es hatte ein Scherz sein sollen, doch die Miene des Arztes blieb versteinert. »Im übertragenen Sinne, ja. Es könnte dazu kommen.«

Ungeduldig schwang Kirk die Beine von der Liege und griff nach seinem capitänsgoldenen Oberteil. »Pille, für so einen Blödsinn habe ich wirklich keine Zeit.«

»Jim.« McCoy hinderte ihn daran aufstehen. »Das ist leider keineswegs Blödsinn. Du sagtest, du hättest starke Kopfschmerzen und du könntest nicht mehr klar denken.« Er sah ihn eindringlich an. »Dein Gehirn ist vollkommen überlastet.«

»Dann gib mir etwas gegen die Schmerzen, oder was weiß ich.«

»Ich fürchte, das würde nicht reichen.«

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Ich habe so etwas erst einmal in meiner medizinischen Laufbahn gesehen. Damals arbeitete ich als leitender Assistenzarzt an der Universitätsklinik in Mississippi und ein Vater brachte seinen sechsjährigen Sohn zu uns in die Notaufnahme. Er berichtete, dass sich das Kind wenige Tage zuvor in sein Labor geschlichen und mit einer seiner neuen Erfindungen gespielt hatte. Er beschrieb diese Erfindung als eine Art Ionenlaser, der in der Lage war, Materie in seine elementaren Bestandteile zu zergliedern...« McCoy schien gedanklich weit weg.

Seufzend unterbrach ihn der Captain. »Pille! Komm auf den Punkt!«

»Na, jedenfalls kam heraus, dass der Junge den Laser eingeschaltet hatte und der Strahlung direkt ausgesetzt war.«

»Du meinst, er hat sich… gespalten?«

McCoy nickte. »Wie wir später herausfanden, hatte die ionisierende Strahlung einen Teil seines Geistes abgetrennt. So unmöglich das auch klingt.« Nachdenklich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. »Der Vater hatte zuerst angenommen, es sei nichts weiter geschehen, weil es dem Jungen offensichtlich gut ging, doch dann er fing an, über Kopfschmerz zu klagen. Diese verschlimmerten sich schließlich immer mehr, bis der Mann es nicht mehr aushielt, sich seinen Sohn schnappte und in die Notaufnahme brachte. Der Junge hat geschrien wie am Spieß, Jim. Wir mussten ihn sedieren, nur um ihn überhaupt untersuchen zu können!«

Kirk wagte es kaum zu fragen. »Was ist mit ihm passiert?«

»Er ist gestorben«, resümierte der Arzt bestürzt, schaltete die blinkende Anzeige ab und setzte sich neben Kirk auf die Liege. »Der elementare Geist eines Lebewesens kann nur in seiner Gesamtheit funktionieren. Eine Spaltung kann kein Organismus auf Dauer verkraften, also wenn Spock und dir wirklich etwas Derartiges widerfahren ist, müssen wir dringend etwas unternehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sich so eine Spaltung auf einen gesunden, jungen Vulkanier auswirkt aber dein Zustand wird sich ganz sicher verschlimmern und irgendwann wirst du das Bewusstsein verlieren, weil deine Hirnfunktionen unter dieser Überbelastung zusammenbrechen und du bist nur noch eine leblose Hülle, die von Maschinen am Leben erhalten wird.«

»Na, das sind da tolle Aussichten.« Anhand dieser lebhaften Beschreibung konnte Kirk kaum noch an McCoys düsterer Prognose zweifeln. Demnach spielte es keine Rolle, ob er eine Lösung wollte oder nicht. Sie war nun essentiell von Nöten für sein Überleben; und wahrscheinlich auch für das von Spock. »Und wie lange habe ich noch?«

»Jim.« McCoy konnte die Bitterkeit, die deutlich in der Frage seines Freundes mitschwang kaum ertragen.

»Nein, im Ernst, Pille. Wie viel Zeit gibst du mir noch?«

»Schwer zu sagen. Anhand der Messwerte und der Geschwindigkeit, in der sie steigen… Vielleicht achtundvierzig Stunden. Maximal.«

Kirk konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Leben in zwei Tagen zu Ende sein sollte. Er hatte noch so viel vor. Er war noch so jung. Und jetzt sollte ein banaler Magnetsturm sein Ende bedeuten? Nun galt es wirklich eine Lösung zu finden. Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen begann er das erste Mal an diesem Tag richtig über all das nachzudenken. »Pille, nehmen wir einmal an, der Transporterstrahl wäre wirklich dazu im Stande, ein Lebewesen zu spalten, wo würde der andere Teil dann hingelangen? Er würde doch nicht zerstört werden?«

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. »So weit ich weiß, zerstört der Beamstrahl keine Materie. Nicht einmal im ionisierten Zustand. Er kann sie lediglich leiten.«

»Das heißt, meine fehlende Hälfte müsste noch irgendwo existieren.«

»Wahrscheinlich ist sie genau dort, wo du sie gesehen hast. In dieser anderen Welt, von der du gesprochen hast.«

»Es waren also wirklich Erinnerungen. Aber wie kann man körperlich in zwei Welten zu gleich sein?«

»Ich glaube, das bist du gar nicht. Nur ein Teil deines körperlosen Geistes ist dort. Doch er denkt und empfindet so intensiv, dass es dir vorkommt, als wärst du auch physisch dort. In einen Traum ist es in gewisser Weise das gleiche. Du spürst deinen Körper beim Träumen in seiner Gesamtheit auch, schwimmst durch Ozeane, läufst schneller als der Wind und kannst sogar fliegen, obwohl du schlafend im Bett liegst und nur dein Geist auf die Reise geht.«

»Das hieße, wir müssten nur herausfinden, wo der abgespaltene Teil gelandet ist, ihn zurück beamen und alles wieder zusammenfügen.«

»Und wir können davon ausgehen, dass Spocks Geist ebenfalls dort ist, wo deiner ist.«

Kirk warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Bis jetzt hatten sie sorgfältig darauf verzichtet, den Vulkanier zu erwähnen, doch er war nun mal Bestandteil der Misere. Und so schwer es McCoy auch fallen mochte, er hatte damit fertig zu werden.

»Oh Gott, Jim. Du und Spock! Ich wünschte, du hättest mir das nicht erzählt.« Er massierte sich gequält die Schläfen. »Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag und ich könnte schon einen Drink vertragen.«

»Das wirst du auf später verschieben müssen, Pille. Wir müssen sofort zu Mr. Scott.«

 

*

 

Tatsächlich hatte sich bei Spocks Recherchen herausgestellt, dass ein Teil ihrer selbst durch magnetische Interferenzen durch die Zeit gereist war. Dieser Teil befand sich exakt bei denselben Koordinaten, vor dem heutigen Eingang der Lithium-Station, nur dass der Riss sie um über 6000 Jahre in der Zeit zurück katapultiert hatte. Natürlich hatte es damals noch keine Station gegeben. Es hatte gar kein humanoides Leben auf dem Planeten existiert. Trotzdem war Delta Vega in jeden alten Tagen ein äußerst fruchtbarer Planet gewesen, was sich mit Spocks Erinnerungen und den Daten des Computers deckte. Vor etwa 4500 Jahren aber führten Kernreaktionen und daraus resultierende vulkanische Aktivitäten zur völligen Zerstörung jeden Lebens auf der Planetenoberfläche. Seither war Delta Vega zu einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft verödet und bestand nur noch aus Sand, Stein und Mineralien. 

Spock hatte außerdem herausgefunden, wie man den Riss auf künstliche Weise erneut erzeugen konnte, um den Transporterleitstrahl dann hindurch zu schicken, den anderen Spock und Kirk zu lokalisieren und zurück zu holen.  
Nur eins bereitete ihm wirklich Sorgen.  
Um dies durchzuführen, musste die Felddichte um sie herum exakt der Dichte entsprechen, die auch während des Unfalls vorgeherrscht hatte und diese Dichte änderte sich nur langsam in gleichmäßigen Intervallen. Der Zeitpunkt der nächsten gleichen Dichte lag noch über vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Ferne. Das bedeutete, Spock würde noch eine Nacht durchstehen müssen. Noch eine verstörenden Tag mit Jim in dieser anderen Welt. Ihm graute davor, denn er hatte sich schon jetzt kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Nicht nur sein Geist litt unter der Spaltung und der Entbehrung des ihm fehlenden Teils, auch sein Körper zeigte immer mehr Schwächeerscheinungen. Nach der ersten Nacht hatte fühlte er sich noch stark und ausgeruht gefühlt, während sein Geist zunehmend unruhiger und nervöser wurde, nach der zweiten Nacht hingegen schien alles in ihm zu rebellieren. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, er hatte inzwischen ein zweites Mal heftiges Nasenbluten bekommen und selbst Meditation brachte ihn nicht wieder in Einklang. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm überhaupt, sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und das vulkanische Feuer in seinem Blut loderte immer heißer.  
Er musste unbedingt noch heute alle Vorbereitungen treffen und Mr. Scott genauestens über den morgigen Ablauf instruieren, da er ernsthaft befürchtete, dass er dann dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde. Und ein kleiner Fehler konnte sie bei dieser Aktion beide das Leben kosten. Ihm und dem Captain.

So machte sich der Vulkanier auf den Weg zum Chefingenieur, um zu erfahren, wie es voran ging, ihm seine Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen und alles für den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten. Doch der Transporterraum war leer, als Spock ihn betrat. Ihm war bewusst, dass Mr. Scott ein Mensch war und sicherlich die halbe Nacht hindurch wie ein Verrückter an dem Problem gearbeitet hatte, bis er es müde aufgegeben und sich in sein Quartier zurück gezogen hatte, um wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Es war eine menschliche Schwäche, für die der Ingenieur nicht das Geringste konnte, und Spock hielt es ihm nicht vor, auch wenn er alles andere als begeistert über diese Tatsache war.

Sämtliche Abschnitte der Hauptversorgungsleitungen, die der Sturm kurzgeschlossen und verschmort hatte, waren bereits ersetzt, wie Spock mit einem Blick unter die Abdeckung der Schaltplatte zufrieden fest stellte. Da er nicht wusste, ob Scott es bereits betan hatte, nahm er sich darüber hinaus die Zeit, die Phaser-Energieversorgung auf etwaige Schäden zu überprüfen, doch auch sie befand sich bereits wieder in tadellosem Zustand. Spock hatte geplant, die notwendige Energie, die sie benötigten, um den Beamstrahl zu verstärken, von der Triebwerksversorgung aus in das Transportersystem umzuleiten, auch wenn es dadurch zu einer kurzzeitigen Unterbrechung der Maschinenversorgung kommen würde. Die Enterprise sollte sich auch ohne Antrieb einige Minuten im Orbit halten können, wenn sie vorher auf die richtige Entfernung gebracht würde. Den exakten Kurs um die benötigte Zeit auszugleichen, hatte Spock bereits ausgerechnet, er musste die Daten nur noch an die Brücke weiter geben.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten hatte der Vulkanier alle relevanten Bereiche der Technik eingehend geprüft und sie auf der elektronischen Liste, die er mit Hilfe des Computers erstellt hatte, abgehakt. (Er hielt es inzwischen für klüger, sich nicht mehr auf nur seinen Verstand zu verlassen.) Nun war es an der Zeit, Scott von seinen Vorhaben in Kenntnis zu setzen und er betätigte das Intercom an der Wand.  
Spock musste ihn mehrere Male ausrufen, bis er endlich in der Leitung erschien. Seine Stimme klang übernächtigt und Spock sah direkt vor sich, wie der Techniker an der Wand seiner Kabine lehnte und sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.

»Spock hier. Ich bin im Transporterraum und möchte Sie bitten, schnellstmöglich herzukommen.« 

»Ist etwas passiert, Mr. Spock?« 

»Nein«, Spocks Tonfall klang entnervt, was er gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, doch in ihm kochte die Ungeduld, denn er wusste, dass die Uhr tickte. »Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen und meine Zeit ist begrenzt. Also wenn Sie sich freundlicherweise sofort auf den Weg hier her machen würden.« Er schluckte und rieb sich die schweißnassen Hände. »Spock Ende.« 

Keine drei Minuten später kam Scotty durch die Tür gefegt und schaffte es gerade noch so, nicht dienerisch vor Spock zu salutieren. Doch das spitzfindige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb, als er den Vulkanier genauer beäugte. Spock sah, gelinde ausgedrückt, _grauenhaft_ aus. Die Ärmel seiner blauen Offiziersuniform hatte er bis unter die Ellenbogen hochgeschoben - was er sonst nie tat – und auf den nackten Unterarmen sah Scotty seine Venen, die wie kleine Schlangen unter der blassen Haut entlang krochen.  
Das Haar lag nicht mehr glatt gebürstet in seiner Stirn. Es hatte sich störrisch in alle Richtungen gebogen und Scott stellte fest, dass Spock leichte Naturlocken haben musste, so wie sich die kurzen Strähnen hinter seinen spitzen Ohren kringelten. Aber nicht nur das. Auf seinen Wangen glühte ein grünlicher Schimmer, und in seinem Blick lag etwas Wildes.

Der Ingenieur entschied, dass es jedoch klüger wäre, das Offensichtliche nicht anzusprechen und ignorierte Spocks besorgniserregende Erscheinung. Stattdessen versuchte er, so normal wie möglich zu klingen. »Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Spock?«

»Ich möchte, dass Sie mir genau zuhören.« Der Vulkanier drückte Scott das elektronische Notizbrett in die Hand. »Sie können außerdem alle Details, über die ich sie informieren werde, hier nachlesen. Ich habe vorsorglich alles notiert, damit jeder Fehler ausgeschlossen werden kann.« 

Scott nahm das Brett wortlos entgegen und besah sich die Notizen, während Spock anfing, die Thematik zu erläutern. Dabei schritt er durch den Raum und hielt die Arme fest hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er berichtete zu erst davon, was seiner Meinung nach bei dem Transporterunfall geschehen sein musste und anschließend von den Auswirkungen, die dies auf den Captain und ihn gehabt hatte. Natürlich ließ er dabei jedwede Details zum Geschehen in der anderen Welt aus; es war nicht so, dass es eine Rolle spielte. Schließlich ging er dazu über, die Theorie, die er entwickelt hatte, zu erläutern und betonte dabei immer wieder die Dringlichkeit der bevorstehenden Unternehmung.  
Er hatte gerade damit geendet, als die Türen erneut aufschwangen. Genervt fuhr er herum und hatte Kirk und McCoy vor sich stehen. Der Captain blickte ihn offen an, während die hellblauen Augen des Arztes verzweifelt etwas auf dem Boden zu suchen schienen, doch Spock registrierte das seltsame Verhalten gar nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Captain. Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass sie sich irgendwann über den Weg laufen würden; dass sie mit einander sprechen mussten, aber genau in dieser einen Sekunde hatte Spock nicht damit gerechnet. Kirks unerwartetes Auftauchen traf ihn weit tiefer, als er es sich eingestand.  
Auch in Jims Blick zeigte sich Überraschung, doch der Funke verglomm unversehens und sein Gesicht nahm wieder den würdevollen Ausdruck eines Captains an, als er sich an Scott wandte und ihm begrüßend zunickte. 

Dann herrschte betretenes Schweigen und sogar Scotty registrierte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, weshalb die Drei sich so seltsam verhielten.  
McCoy, der bis jetzt zu Boden gesehen hatte, besann sich jedoch und schickte sich an, alle Anwesenden – sich selbst eingeschlossen - aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu befreien. Wenn es seinem Freund und Captain angesichts ein paar spitzer Ohren die Sprache verschlug, musste er eben den Anfang machen. »Spock, wir haben endlich herausgefunden, was bei dem Magnetsturm wirklich passiert ist!« In seinem Blick spiegelte sich unverkennbar ein wenig Stolz. »Jim und Sie sind bei dem Unfall gespalten worden! Der Transporterleitstrahl muss-«

»Das ist mir längst bekannt, Doktor.« Spock wandte den Blick von Kirk ab und unterbrach den Arzt rüde. »Doch anstatt meine Hände in den Schoss zu legen und die außergewöhnliche Situation zu bewundern, habe ich mich bereits um eine Lösung bemüht.« Die dunklen Augen fixierten den überrascht drein blickenden Arzt. »Wir werden in exakt zwanzig Stunden und sechzehn Minuten die Möglichkeit haben, diese Trennung rückgängig zu machen. Ich habe Mr. Scott bereits über alle Fakten in Kenntnis gesetzt und er wird ganz bestimmt auch Ihnen mit Freuden den Sachverhalt darlegen. Wir treffen uns morgen zur vereinbarten Zeit hier.« Sein Tonfall duldete keinerlei Widerworte. »Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden.«

McCoy war platt. Sein Mund stand offen, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Unfähig darauf irgendetwas zu erwidern, starrte er den Vulkanier an, der sich nun in Bewegung setzte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Alles was der Arzt denken konnte war: _Dieser Bastard macht sich doch tatsächlich aus dem Staub!_

Allerdings Spock blieb im Türrahmen noch einmal stehen, weil er offensichtlich etwas vergessen hatte. »Captain.« Er sprach, aber drehte sich nicht um. »Ich trete hiermit das Kommando an Sie ab. In meiner derzeitigen Verfassung sehe ich mich nicht in der Lage, noch weiter die Verantwortung für das Schiff und die Mannschaft zu übernehmen.« Eine Reaktion von Kirk darauf wartete er gar nicht erst ab. Mit einem weiteren Schritt trat er durch die Tür hindurch, die sich zischend hinter ihm schloss. 

»Sein Benehmen ist wirklich unerhört«, murmelte McCoy entrüstet und schüttelte den Kopf.

Doch Kirk, der endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein schien, strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. »Sieh es ihm nach, Pille. Wir sind alle beide ziemlich angeschlagen. Morgen werden wir diesem Drama ein Ende bereiten.« Zuversicht und doch gleichzeitig so etwas wie Gram lagen in seinem Gesicht. McCoy nickte kapitulierend und Kirk wandte sich schließlich an Scott, der immer noch das elektronische Notizbrett umklammert hielt und reichlich verwirrt aussah. »Also schön, Scotty. Dann schießen Sie mal los.«

 

*

 

Auf Deck Fünf herrschte gähnende Leere. Der Großteil der Besatzung war an diesem frühen Nachmittag noch bei der Arbeit und die, die Zwangspause hatten, vergnügten sich auf dem Freizeitdeck oder saßen beim Mittagessen in einer der zwei Bordkantinen.  
Kirk betrat den verlassenen Korridor und dachte wieder an McCoys Worte. Bevor der Arzt eine Etage vor ihm aus dem Turbolift gestiegen war, hatte er ihm dringend geraten, diese Sache zwischen Spock und sich zu klären. Am besten unverzüglich. Seiner Meinung nach war es äußerst bedenklich, wenn die zwei wichtigsten Besatzungsmitglieder eines Schiffes nicht mehr miteinander sprachen. Und Kirk wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie verhielten sich absolut kindisch. Ja, es war peinlich und beschämend, was sie miteinander getan hatten, aber sie waren erwachsene Männer und trugen eine Verantwortung, also mussten sie einen Weg finden, mit dieser vertrackten Situation umzugehen und sei es nur, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen, niemals darüber zu sprechen und die Sache unter den Tisch zu kehren. Kirk hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Spock dies überaus begrüßen würde. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er selbst die Erlebnisse so einfach vergessen konnte. Spock war ihm so nah gewesen, so vertraut. Er hatte ihn in diesem Paradies unendlich geliebt; dieses alles verzehrende Feuer hatte lichterloh in ihm gebrannt und hier auf dem Schiff hatte er das unerträgliche Gefühl, er stank aus jeder Pore nach dem kalten Rauch, der immer noch aus der schwelenden Asche in ihm aufstieg. 

Vor Spocks Quartier blieb er stehen. McCoy hatte recht, wenn er meinte, sie müssten sich aussprechen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Jedes Quäntchen seines Verstandes wehrte sich gegen diesen Versuch der Aussprache. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie Spock darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihn jetzt direkt darauf ansprach, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als es darauf ankommen zu lassen?  
Als er klopfte, flammte plötzlich der Wunsch in ihm auf, dass Spock einfach gar nicht da wäre. Er hatte immerhin gar nicht gesagt, dass er in seine Kabine gehen würde und genauso gut konnte er ins Labor oder Gott weiß wohin gegangen sein… Leider zerschlug sich diese Hoffnung jäh, als der Offizier einen Moment später die Tür öffnete und ihn fragend ansah. 

Kirk nahm sich zusammen und sah dem Unvermeidlichen ins Auge, auch wenn er McCoy innerlich für diesen irrsinnigen Rat verfluchte. »Spock, ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Vielleicht dürfte ich einen Moment herein kommen?«

Spock sah bei weitem nicht begeistert aus, doch er nickte gehorsam und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um seinen Captain herein zu lassen.  
In der Kabine war es totenstill. Kirks Blick wanderte flüchtig über die Regale, die heute noch ordentlicher wirkten – und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es zu dem sonstigen Zustand noch eine Steigerung gab. Der Schreibtischstuhl war sorgsam an die Tischplatte heran geschoben, was bedeutete, dass Spock bisher nicht daran gesessen hatte. Und auch sein Bettüberwurf lag faltenlos glatt also definitiv unberührt auf der Matratze.  
Er ging ein paar weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein und spähte unauffällig zum hinteren Teil der Kabine hinüber. Und dort, mitten auf dem Boden, stand Spocks Dreikant. Ein niedriger vulkanischer Sitz, überzogen mit mattschwarzem Leder, den Spock, wenn er ihn nicht benutzte in seinem Schrank neben der Badezimmertür aufbewahrte. 

Kirk drehte sich zu seinem ersten Offizier um, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zur geschlossenen Tür stand. »Und? Klappt es?«

»Captain?« In der Stimme des Vulkaniers schwang Unverständnis mit.

»Ich meine das Meditieren. Hilft es?«

Spocks Lippen formten ein tonloses Oh als er begriff, worauf Kirk hinaus wollte. »Es geht mir etwas besser, wenn Sie das meinen.«

Tatsächlich wirkte Spock jetzt ruhiger als zuvor unten im Transporterraum, doch besser sah er keineswegs aus. Er wirkte noch blasser als zuvor, seine Wangen schienen eingefallen und unter seinen Augen hatten sich inzwischen zwei halbmondförmige gelbgrüne Ringe gebildet, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sein Körper dringend nach Schlaf verlangte.

»Spock, wir sollten da über etwas reden.«

»Das denke ich keineswegs, Captain!« Furchtsam trat Spock einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Es gibt nichts, das einer jetzigen Unterhaltung bedarf. Schon morgen wird sich die ganze Situation klären und dann werden wir dankbar sein, niemals darüber geredet zu haben.«

Mit Bedauern registrierte Kirk die schützende Abwehrhaltung seines Offiziers. »Spock, kommen Sie schon! Denken Sie das ernsthaft?«

»Ich denke, manche Dinge, Captain, sollten zum Wohle aller besser niemals laut ausgesprochen werden.«

Kirk ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste, dass er Spock nicht zwingen konnte, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen und er hatte ja eigentlich auch genau mit dieser Resonanz gerechnet. Trotzdem war er bitter enttäuscht, dass Spock so vorhersehbar reagierte. Er war eben doch nur Spock. Der Halbvulkanier, den er in den letzten zwei Jahren jeden Tag an seiner Seite gehabt hatte. Der Spock, auf den er sich immer hatte verlassen können und genau der Spock, der so gut wie nie über private Dinge sprach und dem nur selten ein echtes Gefühl zu entlocken war.  
Es gab folglich nichts mehr zu tun, als die nächsten zwanzig Stunden tot zu schlagen und die ganze Sache rückgängig zu machen. Und danach würden sie so tun, als wäre dieser Unfall nie passiert, nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren und ganz normal weiter machen, als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Ob Kirk das wollte oder nicht. 

»Ich bedauere es, dass Sie so darüber denken, doch ich muss es wohl respektieren.«

Aufrecht schritt er einen Meter auf die Tür und auf Spock zu, der zur Seite wich, um ihm den Weg hinaus freizugeben. »Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Verständnis, Captain.«

Doch Kirk blieb neben Spock stehen und sah ihm direkt in die braunen Augen. »Eins noch, Mr. Spock.« Und jetzt, da er seinem ersten Offizier so nah war, konnte er die unbändige Wildheit sehen, die in dessen Augen flackerte; unbeugsam und unkontrollierbar. Ein archaisches Feuer, dass Spock ganz offensichtlich unter Kontrolle zu halten versuchte.  
Kirks Instinkt riet ihm zur Flucht, doch er war viel zu sehr Captain, als dass er in so einer Situation einfach das Weite suchen würde. Stattdessen baute er sich, so selbstsicher wie er nur konnte, vor ihm auf und sprach mit fester Stimme. »Wir müssen uns bis morgen noch einige Stunden um die Ohren schlagen, also sollten Sie feststellen, dass es Ihnen noch schlechter geht, melden Sie sich umgehend auf der Krankenstation. McCoy bereitet vorsorglich alles für einen Notfall vor. Und das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl.«

Spock schlug devot die Augen nieder und nickte. »Ja, Captain.« 

Er hatte nicht derart herrisch klingen wollen, aber scheinbar war genau das die Sprache, die dieser Spock hier verstand. 

 

*

 

Nach dem sich Kirk mühsam ein paar Bissen des Abendessens hinunter gequält hatte, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und legte sich ins Bett. Anfänglich hatte er vorgehabt, es Spock gleich zu tun und sich diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr hinzugeben, doch die Nacht hindurch wach zu bleiben erwies sich für ihn als Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er hatte das Kommando an der ersten Steuermann Sulu übertragen, der im Notfall fähig war, die Steuerung der Enterprise zu übernehmen und so hatte er bis zum nächsten Tag nichts mehr zu tun als zu warten. Und warten war für jemanden, der sich elend fühlte und dessen Geduldsfäden generell nicht aus Draht bestanden, reine Folter. Alles war besser, als stundenlang untätig in seinem Quartier herum zu sitzen und die Uhr anzustarren. Und so schloss er die Augen und gab endlich der bleiernen Erschöpfung nach, die ihn alsbald in einen tiefen Schlaf hinab zog.

*


End file.
